I cannot believe my world
by EasternAsia
Summary: America declared war on the world because his beloved England died. What will happen to the worlds dwindling population  There are character pairings but BelgiumxPrussia is not one of them
1. Chapter 1

Four months, that's all it took for the world to be sent into disarray. That's how long it took for the government, economy and people of England to be non-existent. That's how long it took for England to die.

April 28, 2153

Japan's journal

_All of Asia has joined forces trying to fight off America-san. He snapped when England died and the casualties have been high. The only Nordic country left is Norway-san, he isn't in good condition though. In my current state I have noticed fever, but I keep it hidden like South Korea does. I have to help the others, they need as much help as they can get._

_The sweetest girl Belgium I think was her name came over begging to help and to receive protection, with most of the European countries either dead or allied with Germany-san, so China-san decided to help her. I remember everything on how she came to us, her face paled, clothes torn in multiple places, tears falling from her face. She had a huge cut on her shoulder, she was rather skinny and her face was sunken. If you looked at her you would have thought she resembled death, she hadn't given up yet though. I am willing to give her half my rations for this week because of how sickly and weak she appeared._

_I fear my time here is limited if things keep moving in a downward direction. Germany-san is already tried sending treaties for all of what's left of the world to join forces to bring down America._

_As it gets later in the evening my hope that my old body will make it through the war diminishes. I won't die just yet though._

**Belgium's Casualty report/Journal**

**April 28, 2153**

** Today Switzerland, India, New Zealand, France, and Belarus died. America is brutally killing everyone. **

**Other Countries that have died before today are**

**Canada**

**Denmark**

**Iceland**

**Sweden**

**Finland**

**Mexico**

**Spain**

**Netherlands**

**If the deaths keep increasing the world will crumble to nothing, I am upset my brother died but not as much as I could be. I have noticed after America has succeeded in killing a country he takes what ever little population is left and makes them fight or at least become part of the U.S. I and all the countries still alive are scared. I don't know how he is able to kill all these countries being so far apart he must be getting help from someone.**__


	2. Chapter 2

Those who teamed up with Germany were staring to question how good of a choice they made. They got protection, but it still wasn't enough.

Germany's Journal

April 29, 2153

_The death toll has gotten high no one bothers to keep track anymore. Bruder seems to be getting weaker by the day. No longer are we facing just strong armies, but now America unleashed horrible disease that plagues the land. His people are immune, and I can't help but wonder how the rest of the world is doing. If I am not careful I too will get sick and that will be the end of myself and everyone I am protecting. I found out that Poland who I was protecting was traitorous he was fighting with America to get revenge in WWII. Bruder even though he was weak put him to death. Poland is no more. Bruder has bed rest and is under constant supervision by Austria._

_Hungary died today protecting bruder and Austria. She was a valiant soul and brave she will be missed. We no longer throw funerals most the bodies are burned to avoid contamination. We need more help or the world will die. I have sent a treaty to the head of the Asians. China has yet to reply back. Surprisingly Ukraine turned out to be an okay fighter._

_Italy is calling me over I mustn't keep him waiting._

Prussia's health report by Austria

**He seems to have high Fever and is a little more delusional that normal. He seems to be calling for someone I have yet to meet. He is paler than normal too. I have to make sure he doesn't have more than two blankets on top of him at a time or else his fever spikes. Overall I think he should live if we manage his fever and make sure he continues to eat and drink water.**

Prussia's awesome journal

I the awesome Prussia have gotten really sick how unawesome of me. It is hard to breathe, but specs is taking good care of me. My Gilbird hasn't left my side since I got sick. I still can't believe I the awesome Prussia has gotten sick. I won't allow myself to die. I don't have a reason. There has actually been some talk that the Awesome me being reinstated as a nation. How awesome is that? Russia probably won't allow it if he got his way though so unawesome. My best friends France and Spain are supposed to be coming to see me. I haven't seen them in forever. West wouldn't let me.

Specs is telling me its time to take some unawesome medicine and to get some rest I guess goodbye for now awesome journal.

Spain's death toll report

_**Poland the traitor has been killed but the number of deaths are still so suprising. **_

_**People who have died include**_

_**Romano- I am really sad about that**_

_**Norway- it was a suicide I think**_

_**North Korea- it was for the best**_

_**Brazil- I don't really know what to say about that**_

_**Portugal- My sibling died so yeah I am torn up**_

_**Lithuania- again suicide**_

_**And Wy- such a sweet girl she was**_

_**That was today's and last nights death toll, I think there may be more than one traitor among us. I am partially in charge of growing the food for everyone to eat. I grow tomatos and the Germanics mostly Liechtenstein because she is the only one who has the time grows potatos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia's journal

April 30, 2153

I just found out my friend France died. I heard it from Spain. It was so unawesome. I was crying and Specs was even trying to comfort me. I am still really sick and I found out that whenever we have the next world conference West, Austria, and Spain are going to back me up on becoming a nation again. Being sick is so unawesome. I also feel sorry for Liechtenstein she was Switzerland's little sis and now Switzerland is dead.

Austria has been really kind to me lately I wonder if he finally realized how awesome I am, and how awesome Gilbird is. Belgium is now the awesome messeger between Asia and the remainder or Europe and West's treaty has been signed. Well specs is here I gotta go for now.

Prussia finished writing his journal wondering why Austria was here. He figured it was just to take his temperature for the fifth time today. Austria grinned as he came closer to Prussia. Slowly Prussia realized that Austria's intentions were different than he originally thought. Austria got as close as he could and kissed Prussia without hesitation. Prussia thought to himself, "_What the hell? Does Austria love me? Are we lovers now?"_ Before he got any answers he was kissed again and this time he relaxed and kissed back.

Germany walked into the room absolutely appalled at what he saw so he left promptly. Did he just see his brother make out with Austria? He wasn't even going to inquire to find out. He put leashes on his three dogs and set out to walk them. On his walk he saw the devastation that surrounded them due to war. He saw something or rather someone it was Belgium's little sister Luxembourg killing German citizens. Germany fled back inside the base. He called Belgium and told her the news. Belgium cried.

Belgium's Death report/Journal

**Sadly over the course of two days we have found to traitors both who have been put to death Poland and my little sister Luxembourg. **

**They found my lover Scotland but it was too late he had already died a gruesome death, so had Northern Ireland and Wales. The only one of the brothers left is Ireland. There have been other deaths too like**

**Seborga and Sealand.**

**And all that's left of South America is Peru. The remaining countries of Africa are Ethiopia, Egypt and Kenya.**

**America is weakening so even though Taiwan and Tibet died recently one or two more full out attacks and we would have won.**


End file.
